An August to Remember
by AdamEliFan
Summary: This is how Freddie and Sam's relationship spans over one month and in the end, there's a really great outcome!
1. Chapter 1

So I normally do Degrassi fics, but recently I've been DYING to write a Seddie! SEDDIE FTW! So here is a story that's sort of one-shot, sort of not. Its going to be seperate chapters for each day and it'll be for about a month. I know where I'm going with this story so review if its good enough to continue!

* * *

><p>August 1st – First day of school<p>

Sam P.O.V.

I was at Carly's house for the night because we were gonna finish reading our summer reading for school. UGH boring! I'd much rather be picking on Fredweird. Sometimes I wonder why I pick on him so much but I don't really care.

I was a fast reader so, of course, I had finished reading the book summaries online for the books we needed to have read.

"Caaaarrrrlllyyyyy" I whined, "I'm boooooooreeeddd and huuuungrryyy!" I groaned at her.

"Well then goooooo fix yourself some foooooooodd" she whined back, not looking up from her book. Boring goody goody Carly was reading her books the long way.

"Fiiiiiiiiineeee" I whined back. I got off the bean bags we were sitting on in the iCarly studio and slumped out the door. I made it to the fridge and pulled out the package of sliced ham Spencer had just bought for me, ripped it open, then started to shove slices into my mouth. I drowned down each mouthful with gulps of wahoo punch.

I had finished eating and was about to throw away my trash when there was a knock at the door.

"HEY GET THAT FOR ME!" Both Carly and Spencer shouted out.

"I got it!" I called back at them and I answered the door. It was Freddie. "Oh hey nub whats up?" I asked him casually. He didn't even wince at the name that time. I was looking my touch!

"I need to put up a blocker* on the iCarly site." He told me. I stood aside so he could come in and he walked straight to the computer on the counter and started clacking away at the keyboard.

"What do you need to block?" I asked him just out of curiosity. I thought the iCarly site was fine.

"I need to block all comments involving relationships. The fans are starting to get pretty nasty." He seemed slow to explain and that didn't seem like Freddie, so I pushed further.

"What do you mean by relationship comments? People want us to settle their love lives for them?" I asked as I walked around to get another can of punch. What a bunch of losers, depending on a web-show cast to settle personal problems for them. They couldn't sort that out themselves?

"Not their own relationships. Ours. Like the relationships between you me and Carly." he explained.

"Whoa!" well this was getting interesting! "What do they say? Why do they need to be blocked?" I tried to come around to the other side of the counter to look over Freddies shoulder but he quickly minimized the page.

"No Sam you don't want to know." he turned red in the face and tried to stay calm, just staring at the blank computer screen.

"Oh now you've started something." I put my hands on his shoulders and went to push him off the chair but he sat still, barely budging. "When did you get some strength Freddison?" I inquired, trying harder to push him off.

"I've been working out." he shrugged, his face still slightly pink. "I'll bet I could pin you down now." he added in, nonchalantly.

"Psh," I scoffed, "No you can't." I retorded, "You couldn't pin down a lamp, Freddikins" I finally gave my hardest shove and he toppled to the ground. I sat in the spot and moved the mouse to click on the internet box, but I was suddenly being lifted out of the chair. I turn my head and Freddie has his arms wrapped around my upper half and he's lifitng me up and standing me up next the chair. He sat down again, closed out the internet window and turned to face me. I gawked. "You did not just do that." I ground out, my teeth clenched. Nobody picks up Sam Puckett. Not even Freddie.

"Sam don't do this. I don't want to hurt you." He put his hands up in protest, but I wasn't having it.

"You started it, and I'm ending it." I launched myself at him and he fell off the chair again and onto his back. I landed on top of him, straddling his hips. He was flailing trying to dislodge me, but I held firm. Surprisingly, I was having a tough time keeping him down!

"Sam!" he shouted, struggling to break his wrists free from the death lock I had them in. I laughed at him.

"You have to apologize first nub! Nobody picks me up like that! Not even my best friend!" I froze. Did I just say that out loud?

"I'm your what?" Freddie asked with a shocked, yet smug look on his face.

"Your my best friend's friend! Yeah your Carly's friend! That's what I said." I stuttered. I couldn't believe I had just said that out loud! I was so dead! In the midst of my confusion, I was flipped and suddenly the tables were turned. Freddie was straddling MY waist and his hands held MY wrists.

"Admit it Sam! Admit that I'm your friend!" I ignored him and struggled to get out of his grasp. I couldn't move an inch! Dang this guy was strong! "Come on Sam! Say it! Say I'm your best friend!" Freddie was having the time of his life holding me down! Why did I have to say that?

"NO!" I shouted out and struggled even harder.

"Hey Sam?" Freddie asked a little too casually. I gave up and just lay there under Freddie.

"What nub? Let me up!" I yelled at him.

"Are you ticklish?" He gave me an evil smile and raised his eyebrows when my eyes grew huge.

"NONONONO! DONT DO IT!" I shouted. I don't care what I sounded like, I was NOT getting tickled. It was the absolute worst thing in the world!

"Oh so you are!" He grinned at me. He moved my hands to above my head, exposing my underarms. He shifted my wrists around with difficulty because I was yanking hard trying to get them back, but he managed to capture both wrists with one hand and he moved his free hand down and moved it to tickle me, but I shouted out, "FINE!" and he stopped. Thank god he stopped.

"Fine what Sam?" He was having way too much fun with this.

"You're my best friend." I mumbled out softly.

"What? I didn't hear you." he smirked down at me.

"YOU"RE MY BEST FRIEND!" I shouted at his face and he smiled a happy, smug smile. He got off me and sat back down in the computer chair.

"Was that so hard?" He asked me. I sat up, red in the face and fuming.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked at him. Now that I was free I had my nails back. I attacked his face with my nails and got in a few good scratches before he captured my wrists once more and I heard steps bounding down the stairs.

"Whats going on?" Carly came in and asked. I yanked my arms back from Freddie and crossed my arms.

"Nothing." We both said at the same time. I glared at him and he smirked back at me.

"I came over to fix a bug on the iCarly site, but Sam here attacked me." Freddie explained to Carly.

"That's so NOT what happened." I protested, but Carly put her hand up to pause the conversation.

"Freddie can you come over and fix it tomorrow? I'm trying to finish my reading and I can't have you and Sam down here tearing each other apart. Sam you can explain to me AFTER I finish my book. I only have two chapters left!" I huffed, but nodded. I saw Freddie nod too.

"Well I'll be over same time tomorrow then. Bye Carly, bye best friend." he winked at me and walked out with the biggest, most doofus-y smiles ever. Carly gave me a confused look, but I shrugged my shoulders and plopped onto the sofa. I heard Carly go back upstairs. I had a few minutes to myself. Finally!

What was up with Freddie? When did he get so strong? Why was our fight so exciting? Why did my face heat up when he winked at me? Why did he seem so happy when I accidentally let is slip that I thought of him as my best friend? Why was I glad to know that he was happy? And the thing that bothered me most: Why couldn't I stop thinking about Freddie?

* * *

><p>Good? Bad? Horrible? Interesting? PLEASE review and tell me if you think I should keep going?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

UPDATES: okay in the last chapter I had but August 1st – first day of school. PLEASE DISREGARD THAT. Yes its August 1st, but the first day of school won't be for a bit. Also, the star next to the thing Freddie said about a blocker. I meant to add a note at the bottom saying that I wasn't sure if that was the right thing to call it or if it was even possible. I forgot, so im adding it here! Well that's about it. I'll be trying to update weekly (every Wednesday) unless I get a LOT of reviews asking me to post quick. Last thing! I'm trying to switch point of views each chapter, but there won't be loads of Carly. Just Sam and Freddie because, after all, it IS a Seddie fic!

This chapter is going to be REALLY long! YAY FOR LONGNESS! I'm posting this chapter right now because I might be a bit too busy to post it next Wednesday.

Read and Enjoy! :D

August 2nd

Freddie P.O.V.

I was laying in my bed relaxing a little before my mom came to tell me to get up. I couldn't stop reflecting on yesterday. It was thrilling! I can't believe Sam said I was her best friend. One thing was bothering me though: Why didn't she said her second best friend? Or one of her best friends? When she blurted it out she had said it like he was her only friend, but what about Carly?

My mom knocked on the door and called out, "Freddie! Time to get up! You've had your eight hours of sleep exactly and you don't want to oversleep! It'll ruin your system."

I shrugged off thoughts of Sam and rolled out of bed.

"I'm up Mom!" I called back, "I'm getting in the shower okay? I'll try not to drown." I muttered that last bit under my breath and headed into the bathroom before she could tell me to use my special tick shampoo. I really love my mom, I do, but why does she have to be so overprotective?

After a quick shower I ate a bowl of cereal and listened to my mom go on about some convention she had to attend for work. I nodded in the right spots and 'mmhmm'ed and 'oooh'ed at the right spots.

"I'll be gone the same week school starts though Freddie. I have to leave tomorrow and I won't be back for two weeks." she continued on nervously. Honestly, did she think I'd die if I was left alone for a week? "I'll be all the way in Mississippi for two weeks Freddie! I'm thinking I shouldn't go the more I think about it."

"NO!" I shouted quickly. She looked taken aback, "I just mean.." I stuttured, "You should go because you need it! You need some time away and it'll bring in some more money right?" she nodded, still hesitant.

"But what if you run out of tick shampoo?" she questioned, almost panicked.

"Mom calm down. I still have a shelf full of it in the closet." I reassured her. Anything to get her out of the house. "I have Spencer and Carly next door," her eyes narrowed, "if anything happens I know they'll take care of me."

"Yes because shoving my baby boy in front of taco trucks is the number one way to ensure safety." she grumbled out.

"Mom I'm not going there again with you. Just go on your trip and have fun. I promise you'll come back to find me just the same way you left me."

"Fine, but I want a text every fifteen minutes and a call every morning when you wake up and every night before bed and an email every hour..." she continued to prattle on while I rolled my eyes and tried to block her out.

~~Time passes~~

I had listened to my mom for four hours. I finally negotiated it to an email before bed each night and a text in the morning when I woke up. I had to include a detailed list of all the meals I ate that day each night in the email and I had to include how many times I rinsed and repeated with the tick shampoo in my shower in the morning text. My mom is so frustrating.

I looked at my watch and noticed it was the same time that I had headed over to Carly's yesterday.

"I'm going to Carly's, Mom. I'll be back in a little bit." I called out, leaving before she could shout any warnings or advice. I stepped the two steps across the hall and knocked on the door.

Just like yesterday Sam answered the door. And just like yesterday all thoughts and feelings fled back to my mind and made me smirk as I thought again about our encounter yesterday.

"Hey best friend." I told her, still slightly smug that I had overpowered her.

"Shut up." she mumbled, but stepped aside so I could go in.

"Where are Carly and Spence?" I asked, trying to be nice.

"They left this morning for an all day trip to some art show thats featuring a sculpture of Spencers." she explained, sounding bored but there was a tinge of sadness to her voice.

"Well why didn't you go?" I asked, not minding that she was here, but curious why she wouldn't rather be with Carly.

"I didn't feel good this morning so I decided to crash here for the day. When I got here they were walking out and I didn't feel good enough to rush and throw on some of Carly's clothes. Plus, someone had to let you in, nub." she flopped onto the couch and put a wet towel on her forehead. It was then that I noticed her appearance. She was wearing some gray capri's and a penny tee that said 'Fried Chicken' Her face looked paler than usual and she looked a little sweaty. "What are you looking at?" She barked at me.

I jumped a little and stuttered out a "Nothing." and I quickly turned and sat at my spot in front of the computer again. I clicked open the internet and typed in the iCarly website. I was clicking around and doing what I needed to when suddenly I heard Sam get up and bolt into the bathroom. I turned to face the hallway she had bolted down in concern and then I heard the most nauseating sound of Sam throwing up. I stood up and got Sam a cup of water as I heard the toilet flush and the sink run. I met her at the end of the hallway and handed her the water.

She looked at me funny, but took the water anyway. She went to walk past me but she stumbled a little and she tripped over her feet. The water got spilled all over me, the cup broke on Sam's bare foot, and she would've fallen but I caught her quickly.

"Oh my gosh Freddie! I'm so sorry!" she groaned out.

"Don't be. It was an accident. We have to get you laying down now, come on." I held her waist to keep her steady and tried to lead her over to the couch, but she yelped in pain with one step. We both looked down and it turns out, she had stepped in the glass!

"Sam now don't get scared, but I'm gonna pick you up now okay?" I warned her. I didn't want her to get angry and start punching me or worse, throw up again.

"Don't even think about it!" she protested and tried to take another step, but she winced and I didn't miss her sharp intake of breath.

"Sam come on. You can barely walk without the glass everywhere. At least I'm wearing shoes." I tried to convince her. She wobbled a little and I gripped her waist a little tighter. "Sam I'm picking you up anyway I'd just rather do it without getting beaten." I told her. She stood there a little longer then grudgingly nodded her head.

"Fine Freddlumps but only because I'm feeling so bad." She grumbled. I lifted her up bridal style and she wrapped her arms around my neck. A sudden warmth coursed through my veins and I had to hold back a shudder at how nice it felt. Why was this happening? I was just holding Sam. No big deal, right?

I shook my head to clear it and carried Sam to the couch. I put her down gently and propped her feet on the armrest. Her feet were bloody, and some pieces of glass looked like they were stuck.

"Sam I need to get this glass out of your foot." I told her cautiously. She glared at me and gave me a look that said 'don't you dare.' "Sam seriously your foot is all cut up and it'll just get worse. I'm gonna go find Carly's tweezers and some band aids. When I get back I'm fixing up your foot." I didn't give her a chance to argue and I turned around and walked off to Carly's room.

I don't understand why Sam didn't want me to help her out. She was sick and needed me. I really care about her and I don't want to her to be hurting. It'll hurt a little to pull the glass out but it'll hurt worse if I don't. I really hope Sam doesn't put up a fight today. I just want her to get well again.

I found the stuff quick enough and went back into the living room. Sam had tucked her feet under the blanket and was watching TV. I walked over and pulled the blanket off her legs and grabbed her ankle. She started kicked and trying to push the covers back down.

"DON'T TOUCH MY FEET NUB!" she shouted at me.

"I NEED TO GET THE GLASS OUT!" I shouted back. She wouldn't stay still! Why did she have to infuriate me so much? Why couldn't she just see that I want to take care of her!

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted. She was kicking slower now and I noticed her wincing when she moved her feet.

"SAM! It'll be quick and you'll feel better when I'm done!" I managed to grab both her ankles and hold her legs down, and that same feeling of warmth spread through my entire body. Then I realized I couldn't let go of her ankles to get the glass out because if I did she keep kicking. "If you don't stop struggling I'll have to sit on you again." I told her. Half of me hoped she continued to struggle just so I could be close to her. I secretly liked the positions we were in yesterday and I don't know why. The other half of me, the logical half, hoped she'd just stop so I could get it done so she could be out of pain quickest.

She stopped moving and I slowly let go of an ankle. Her leg remained still and I looked at her face. Sam's whole face was red and scrunched in pain. Her eyes were leaking tears and I was shocked. Sam? In pain? And crying? In front of me? My heart almost stopped, the sight was so sad.

"Sam I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I'd never hurt you on purpose!" I let go of her legs and put my hand on her back. She quickly mashed her face into the pillow and mumbled something that I couldn't hear. "What?" I asked. My hand started rubbing her back in what I hoped was a soothing motion. She put her head back to where I could see it and repeated,

"Just get it over with! It hurts like hell." she sobbed out and quickly put her face back into the pillow. I patted her back softly and got up and moved to the end of the sofa. I got on my knees and picked up the tweezers. I quickly pulled out all the glass in her right foot and placed all the pieces on a tissue on the coffee table. She whimpered with each piece I pulled out and I winced every time she whimpered. I had no idea why it hurt me so much to see her in pain. I did the left foot even faster and I stood up. There was surprisingly no glass on the tops of her feet, but I was relieved. I went closer to her head so I could talk to her.

"Sam I'm going to have to bring you to the bathroom to wash your feet off. There's too much blood." All I got in response was a weak head nod and she rolled over. She looked even more pale than before. I scooped her up and brought into the bathroom, quickly rinsed her feet in the tub, wrapped them in a towel, and carried her back into the living room. I sat her down and propped her feet in my lap while I sat on the coffee table. I dried her feet off and slathered them up with antibiotic cream then, instead of covering them in bandaids, I just ran to Carly's room and found a pair of old socks. I put those on her feet and she slumped into a more comfortable position laying down.

"I'm sorry again." she whispered to me as I cleaned up.

"Don't think anything of it Sam. I just hate to see you in pain." I told her, just as quietly. She looked like she was falling asleep and I didn't blame her. "Sam wait don't fall asleep yet. I need to get you some medicine for pain." I felt her forehead with the back of my hand, "And for fever." I added. I quickly measured out the right amount of liquid medicine from Spencer's stash of medicine and she took it without complaint.

"Thanks Freddie." she whispered again. I sat in the computer chair and faced the sofa.

"Sam really its no problem. I just want you to feel better, okay? Let me know if I can do anything or get anything for you."

No more words were said for a while. Sam fell asleep and I cleaned up the broken cup and water off the floor. I rinsed out the towel Sam had and wet it with some cold water and put it on her forehead so the cold could help break her fever. Sam looked so peaceful in her sleep. She was still more pale than usual, but she was beautiful. I tore my eyes away from Sam and did what I had to do for the iCarly site. In the middle of the loading process (A/N: I have no idea how any of that works) I heard someone call my name softly. So softly I ignored it, thinking it was in my head. Then it came again, louder. I turned around and looked at Sam. Her face was scrunched up again and she was tossing and turning. I went and sat on the coffee table again close to her face.

"Sam?" I whispered. I was afraid to wake her up because she'd get mad at me, but it looked like she was having a nightmare.

"No!" she called out in her sleep, "Come back! I'm sorry!" she screamed out. "FREDDIE!" and she started crying again. I couldnt take it anymore. I could handle a physical beating, but seeing her thrashing around on the sofa because of something dream-me was doing to her felt like a knife through the heart. I took her shoulders and shook her awake.

"Sam! Wake up!" I called out to her. Her eyes shot open and she sat up abruptly. She groaned and clutched her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut. Then opened her eyes again and looked around. She looked relieved, then scared, then angry, then sad, then her eyes landed on me. Something unreadable crossed her face then was replaced with scared again. She looked at me like she didn't really think I was there.

"Freddie?" She whispered cautiously.

"Yeah I'm right here Sam." I told her, trying to keep her calm. "What's wrong? You were screaming in your sleep." Instead of answering, she lept up and flung herself into my arms. I caught her and hugged her back without hesitation, but I was still confused. I hugged her until I felt her sobbing into my shoulder. I picked her up and sat on the couch with her in my lap, our arms still around each other. I rubbed her back like I had done before and when she stopped crying she pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"I thought you had left me. I was so scared." her voice quivered and her eyes were red and puffy.

"I'd never leave you Sam. You're sick." I was so confused. This wasn't like Sam at all. I was worried she'd start laughing in my face for thinking she was weak and then slapped me for being this close to her. I wasn't about to push her off me though. Her body felt so right on top of mine.

"I just, I think I need to lay back down. Stay with me? I need you here Freddie." she told me. Now I was a little scared. What if I layed with her, fell asleep, then she drew on my face? Was that her plan? Or would she take pictures of me while I was asleep so she could blackmail me? Did someone put her up to this? Was she tricking me and if I agreed she'd laugh at me and tell me it was all a prank? I was completely confused, but I found myself laying down next to her anyway. We lay there with her back pressed into my chest and my arm around her waist.

Sooner than I thought was possible I heard her soft snoring again and I knew she was asleep. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy these few moments of peace holding Sam like this. It just felt so natural and comfortable. Like we were made to lay all snuggly with each other. She'd kill me if she woke up and caught me smiling like I was now.


	3. Chapter 3 part1

HEY! So like I said, every Wednesday. Enjoying it so far? Are we moving too fast? Too slow? Are they in character? Have you noticed I love to ask questions? What kind of scenes would you all like to see happen? Review and let me know the answer to all of the above! Please and thank you!

August 3rd

Sam P.O.V.

I woke up with the worst headache ever, and my feet were throbbing and sweaty. I groaned and sat up slowly. I rubbed my face and looked at my surroundings. I was still on the Shay sofa and the whole apartment was dark. I grabbed my phone off the coffee table to check the time.

3:24 A.M.

I got up and went to the fridge for some water. I wasn't really nausious anymore, so water should be fine. I grabbed a water bottle, then noticed a note taped to the front of the fridge.

**Sam,**

**So you're probably wondering what happened, right? I'm not sure if you remember or not, but I'll explain anyway. **

**Well I came over to fix the iCarly site just like yesterday, but you threw up, broke a cup, and then fought with me until you tired yourself out.**

**Hope your feeling better! I think you should take some pain medicine for your feet. That's what the cup broke on. You should have some warm soup and take it easy. I'll be over around 8 A.M. To check up on you again. Eat LIGHT FOODS SAM! NO HAM!**

**I left a can of soup on the counter and you can just microwave it if you're hungry.**

**Freddie**

Wow. Freddie took care of me? I remember feeling awful and coming to Carly's. I remember Freddork coming in and then running to the bathroom and throwing up. Oh gosh I really hope he doesn't bring that up ever. I remember stumbling out of the bathroom and grabbing the water from him, then dropping it on my foot.

The rest is a little fuzzy, and all I can really say about it is that my feet were throbbing like hell the entire time.

I really hope I didn't do or say anything embarrassing... being sick puts me in a daze.

I also remember that horrible nightmare I had.

"_Oh hey Sam. I'm just here to sit with you. I really like spending time with you." I blushed furiously and sat down on the sofa._

"_Freddie you're so sweet." I leaned into him and he put an arm over my shoulder. We sat like that and just gazed into each other eyes. He leaned in furthur, like he was going to kiss me so I closed my eyes and leaned up._

"_Wait." he said, and pulled back. He looked at me angrily. "No! You're Sam! You beat me up and call me names all the time!"_

"_What? No I just didn't know how to handle it! You liked Carly more than me so I was just trying to get your attention!" he stood up and started to walk away._

"_No!" I shouted at him, "Come back!" I called to his retreating figure. I sunk to my knees and started bawling my eyes out. "FREDDIE!"_

_Then suddenly I was back on the sofa. Laying down. I sat up quickly and looked around, and then I saw Freddie._

_Tons of thoughts zoomed through my head. First I was releaved that he was here because I needed him. Then I was scared because what if I'm not sleeping anymore? Then I figured I was sleeping so I got mad at him for leaving. I was just about to call him a name, then I got upset and worried that he would leave again. Lastly I felt hopeful and loved because he was here now, he must have come back for me. I settled on being scared because I didn't know if I was awake or not._

"_Freddie?" I questioned. He wouldn't be here looking worried about me if I were awake. I'm still sleeping._

"_Yeah I'm right here Sam." he told me soothingly. I was definitely dreaming. He said something else about me screaming, but I didn't pay attention. I was just so happy he came back to me. I jumped up and into his arms and hugged him around his neck tightly._

_All fears of being awake left me when he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back. He'd never do that for real. I started crying into his shoulder because I was upset i'd never be able to do this when I'm awake. I pulled back and looked in his eyes._

"_I thought you had left me. I was so scared." I told him. I had to let him know what he did to me._

"_I'd never leave you Sam. You're sick." he told me, he sounded confused and then I remembered I had thrown up earlier._

"_I just.. I think I need to lay back down. Stay with me? I need you here Freddie." I told him. I did feel tired, but I wasn't about to let him leave again. He nodded his head slightly and still looked a little confused, but he lied down with me anyway. I closed my eyes and reveled in the warmth his body being so close brought._

I smiled as I remembered the dream. I really hoped it was just a dream because I'd die if the real Freddie saw me so weak and needy. I'm pretty positive it was just a dream though.

I turned to the counter and saw the soup the note had mentioned. I took it and looked at it. It was just a can of chicken noodle soup. I put it back on the counter and got some ham out of the fridge. I took it to the sofa and clicked on the TV.

The only thing that was on was early morning news so I ate my ham listening to some hairy guys report about child abuse and robberies.

After I finished eating my ham, I clicked the TV off and fell asleep again and had more dreams about Freddie.

I woke up again to bright light shining behind my eyelids. I rubbed them and groaned in frustration. I was having a really sweet dream! I sat up and took in my surroundings again. It looked like daytime and the lights in the apartment were on again. My feet didn't really hurt anymore either. I took in a deep breath and stretched, then heard some laughing. Freddie was leaning against the counter next to the sink and watching her.

"What are you laughing at nub?" I asked him. Even though he took care of me, I wasn't going to let him know it meant anything to me.

"You look like a cat when you stretch." he stated with a smirk. I almost blushed, but I stopped myself.

"Shut up dork." I fell back into the sofa and watched him walk around to sit on the chair in front the computer. He seemed to favor that chair.

"How do you feel? Have you eaten anything lately?" he seemed concerned, but still too amused for my liking, so I threw a pillow at his face. "Sam!" he groaned. He picked up the pillow and tossed it by my feet on the sofa. He looked normal now. That's better. "So you're feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess so. I woke up at like three this morning and had some ham and went back to sleep." I told him, shrugging my shoulders.

"Did you throw it up again?" I gave him one of my 'are you stupid?' looks.

"Yes Freddork I threw it up all over myself. That's why I'm sitting here completely clean and fine." I rolled my eyes and he rolled his too.

"Just checking." he muttered.

"So what's on the adgenda today captain dork?" I asked him. I still felt a little tired, but I wasn't about to spend another day on the couch. He looked taken aback. "What?"

"You're asking me what to do today? As in we're going to be doing stuff together? Without Carly here?" he looked appalled. I was a little offended, but I pushed that feeling aside.

"Yeah so? Am I that scary?" I asked him sarcastically, but also a little worried that he'd say yes.

"No no I was just shocked is all. I guess if you're feeling better than we can find something to do. What did you have in mind?" he seemed cautious, but I didn't care.

"Lets go to the park. I feel like I haven't seen the sun in years." I stretched again and got up. "But first, you have to make me breakfast. I want some bacon and pancakes." I told him. I needed to eat and shower before I went in public. He rolled his eyes, but nodded his head and started making my breakfast. "I'm going shower, don't burn yourself or anything nub." I told him. He made a little shooing motion with his hand, which I ignored. I showered quickly in Carly's bathroom and then dug around in her closet for some decent clothes. I found some jean shorts that weren't too short and I picked out one of her tee shirts that had a big bird on it. She was a little smaller than me in size, so the clothes were a little snug, but it was fine. I made my way downstairs and inhaled the most delicious scent of maple syrup and bacon.

"Smells delicious dorkwad. I didn't know you could actually cook." I did know he could cook because he had made me food before, but I didn't want him to think I thought well of him.

"Well thanks I guess. Come on and eat." I sat at the table and he carried two plates over from where he'd been cooking and set them on the table. They both had a stack of four pancakes and one had six strips of bacon while the other plate had two. He set the one with the most bacon in front of me and then sat opposite me at the table and set the other plate in front of him. He sat down, and I gave him a look. "What?" he asked.

"No milk?" I raised my eyebrow. I couldn't eat all this without milk. He rolled his eyes again, something I noticed he does when he's annoyed, and got up to get some milk. He brought back two glasses and the jug of milk and sat down again.

"You could say please and thank you once in a while you know. I did do all this for you because you were so sick yesterday." He looked straight into my eyes and when our eyes met I was full of raw emotion. I felt like I would do anything to make him happy. I just wanted Freddie to smile. I shook my head and looked at my plate. The intense emotion was gone, but I was left with extreme confusion.

"Please and thank you" I mumbled to him and set to eating my breakfast. I didn't look up again the entire meal. After we both finished (I had to wait for him to finish eating) he went across the hall to slip on some shoes and brush his teeth and I did the same. I put the breakfast stuff in the sink, and then went across the hall. What was taking Freddie so long? I stepped into the hall and pressed my ear to his door.

"Mom! She's not a demon and this is not a date! She doesn't like me like that! I don't even think she likes me as a friend sometimes mom!" I heard Freddie shouting at his mom. I didn't know what to think, but I kept listening.

"Fredward Benson do not yell at your mother. She is a horrible person and I will not let you spend the day with her alone! I don't want my baby boy to get hurt." Wow Freddie's mom is such a loony.

"Too bad mom! I'm not a kid anymore. If I want to go to the park with my best friend than I'm going to the park with my best friend!" I blushed a little when he called me his best friend. I heard stomping and I backed up from the door. The door burst open and Freddie stepped out, his cheeks a little red and his eyes had an angry fire burning in them. "Come on Sam lets go." he grabbed my hand and hurried down the hall with me trailing behind.

He was holding my hand... and I kind of liked it. I blushed a little more and then shook my head to clear those thoughts. When we stepped into the elevator I, regretfully, yanked my hand out of his and crossed my arms.

"Jeez whats up Benson? Your mom went psycho crazy again?" I didn't think he knew I had eavesdropped.

"Drop it Sam. I know you heard our argument." he told me. He had crossed his arms too and was leaning against the side of the elevator. It dinged and we stepped off and made our way out the building. It was a short walk to the park, so we started off the right direction.

**Okay so this will be a two part chapter because it's so long I had to break it up. Part two will be posted sometime this week I think. I still haven't decided if I should wait til next Wednesday to post it. What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 3 part2

Happy Birthday to me! Or at least it will be tomorrow! I'm writing this the day before I need to post ***sheepish fac**e* I've been super busy lately so sorry if its not as great at usual! I PROMISE TO GET BETTER! Birthday week and all I've been out with the family. ANYWAYS! I got a lot of writing to get done!

August 3rd

Part 2

Freddie P.O.V.

For some reason, I wanted today to go perfect. I wanted to get Sam to smile and laugh. I wanted her to enjoy being around me. I was like, WAY shocked when she said we'd be going to the park together. Alone. Just the two of us.

I'm not sure how much she remembers about yesterday, but I'm not going to bring it up if she won't. I'm scared she'll remember the hugging and cuddling bit before I left and beat me to a pulp because I let it happen. But honestly? I liked it. I would do it again. But if she found out, I would die.

Anyway, Sam and I are going to the park. I went across the hall and brushed my teeth and grabbed shoes. On my way out though, my mom stopped me.

"Where are you going, Freddie?"

"Out with Sam." I told her.

"Oh. Where are you two going? Who will be joining you there?" she calmly asked me. A little too calmly.

"It's just me and Sam. Were going to the park." I slowly walked around the back of the sofa to the door.

"Fredward you will not leave this house. I can't allow you to go on a date with that demon!" she told me strictly. That got me mad. Sam may be hostile and selfish but she's fun and she's my friend... sometimes.

"Mom! She's not a demon and this is not a date! She doesn't like me like that! I don't even think she likes me as a friend sometimes mom!" I shouted. She was making me mad. She always says bad stuff about Sam.

"Fredward Benson do not yell at your mother. This Sam girl is a horrible person and I will not let you spend the day with her alone! I don't want my baby boy to get hurt." I know she just cares, but this is too much.

"Too bad mom! I'm not a kid anymore. If I want to go to the park with my best friend than I'm going to the park with my best friend!" I told her. I didn't let her argue with me anymore. I pulled the front door open and saw Sam. I knew she had just heard that conversation, or at least the shouty parts. I just ignored that.

"Come on Sam lets go." I grabbed her hand and ignored the tingly feeling that shot up my arm at the feeling. I pulled her down the hallway and to the elevator. We got in she pulled her hand out of mine and I noticed her cheeks were tinted pink. I felt a little smug knowing I made her blush.

"Jeez what's up Benson? Your mom went psycho crazy again?" My smugness dropped and I crossed my arms and leaned against the side of the elevator.

"Drop it Sam. I know you heard our argument." I didn't need her on my back about my crazy mom for the millionth time. I just wanted this day to go smooth, but it was starting out pretty badly. The elevator dinged and I walked out and held the door open for Sam.

"Thanks." she muttered. I was shocked. Sam? Thanking me? Of all people? I guess I was gaping a little because she shoved my shoulder and gave me a look.

"You okay, dude?" she asked. I shrugged and nodded my head, then we headed off. The walk was short and quiet. We listened to the cars and the other people walking around.

We reached the park and Sam put a hand out in front of my chest. I stopped with an "Omph. Sam?" I looked at her. She had that glint in her eye. The glint that told me to either duck, or get ready to join in something wild.

"RACE YOU TO THE SWINGSET!" she shouted, then took off. I rolled my eyes, but dashed after her. We both made it to the swings at the same time.

"I win!" I sang out. She hopped on a swing and started swinging. I didn't bother to tell her it was a tie.

I stood there a moment just admiring the way Sam just seemed to radiate this beautiful glow. I shook my head after a few seconds, trying to snap myself out of it. This newfound attraction for Sam HAD to be dulled. I just had to get over it! Sure she was pretty. I always knew that. But when did I start to think of her as beautiful? When did I start to look at her more than I looked at Carly? When did I stop looking at Carly completely, just so I could focus on looking at Sam more?

I sat on a swing and kicked up and tried to let the whooshing air clear my thoughts. It was working until I felt a sneaker collide with my side. My swing went flying to the side and I glared at Sam who was also swinging sideways.

"My bad." she gave me one of her, 'I dare you to do anything to get me back' looks. This time, I took it as a challenge. I picked up my foot and our swings got close I shoved at her butt with my foot. She went flying into the swing on side of her, laughing the whole way. "Wow Benson. Didn't know you had it in ya. But you know what this means." she called out to me. She stopped her swing, and so did I.

"No I have no clue what it means." I told her. I was cautious and confused, but also excited, "What does it mean, Sam?" I asked. She got up and strolled the two steps over to stand in front of me on my swing. She leaned in real close and I held my breath and her mouth got closer and closer to my ear. I was feeling very hot now.

"It means war." she whispered in my ear. I barely registered the words as my eyes fluttered closed. Her breath tickled my ear and her cheek had rubbed against mine slightly as she leaned out again. Suddenly I was falling and I landed with a thud on my back in the dirt under the swing set. It was right at that moment that I figured it didn't matter if I had feelings for Sam. She would always be Sam. Right then all I wanted to do was have a great time with her. So I smiled, got up, and chased after her running form.

We spent the next four hours laughing, pushing, and wrestling in the field in the park. There were other people who probably looked at us weird, and then there were probably different people who looked at us and saw two teens in love. I wasn't sure which one we were, but I was just happy to be with Sam. It was about 4:30 when we decided to head back to Bushwell to catch up with Carly. She should be back with Spencer by now.

We were walking comfortably, my arm was slung over her shoulder and she had the biggest smile on her face. I didn't know how my arm got there or why she didn't seem to mind it being there. I loved the feeling it gave me. Being this close to Sam without feeling pain was such a great change! It was nice to see a smile instead of the glare or the scowl that was usually there when she was around me. I was hoping I could keep the smile there forever. We were joking about the different wrestling moves we had tried to use on each other.

"Really? The headlock? That's like the oldest move ever!" she laughed at my old style moves.

"Yeah well that twist thing you did with my legs wasn't so much better!" I argued back. "I'll be sore for days!" she laughed again

"That was the point Fred-o." Another thing I liked about today was the change in nicknames. They weren't focused on causing me pain. They were more gentle and maybe even friendly.

"Yeah well goal accomplished." I told her. She chuckled lightly and when we got to the door of Bushwell I removed my arm from her shoulder and held the door again. She did a little bow and walked in ahead of me. We rode up the elevator in quiet and went over to Carly's door. I held up my fist to knock, but Sam opened the door before I had the chance to. We walked in and saw Spencer sitting at the kitchen table looking at a lake of papers.

"CARLY! FRIENDS ARE HERE!" he shouted without even looking up. We heard her clumping around upstairs and soon enough there she was.

"Hey guys! Sam, you were sick?" she asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Sam asked her. We moved into the apartment and I sat on the sofa and Sam went get to dig through the fridge.

"I read Freddie's note to you." Carly told her, "That was a really nice thing Freddie did for you. You didn't cause him harm did you?" Carly asked Sam nervously. I was slightly offended that Carly would think I couldn't handle myself!

"Yeah yeah I was nice to the Freddison." she told Carly.

"Well what did you two do all day? Why didn't you just stay here?"

This time I answered Carly. "We went to the park. Sam wanted to get out for a bit. We had fun." I told her casually and shrugged my shoulders to emphasis that it was no big deal. Carly's eyes went big and her jaw dropped.

"You two? Had fun? Together? Alone? All day? With no injuries?" she asked us. Sam and I's eyes met, then looked at Carly, and we nodded in unison. Sam came back and sat in one of the spin chairs by the computer with a juice bag in her hand.

"It's really no big deal Carly. I'm capable of being decent." Sam said.

"Yeah Sam was pretty cool today." I looked over at Sam and smiled at her. She looked away and I could tell she was fighting a blush. I looked away and rolled my eyes. I still didn't know why I liked making her blush so much, but I was starting to give up on figuring it out.

Sam, Carly, and I hung out for a little while. We all had supper at the Shay's and then Sam went home to check on her cat and change clothes. She was coming back to sleepover after she took care of what she needed to at home. I was about to head home for the night when Carly stopped me.

"What happened between you and Sam today?" she asked me.

"What do you mean? We went to the park." I didn't know where she was going with this.

"Something's different." she stated.

"What? No. We just hung out, that's all." I told her. I really didn't know what to say.

"But you and Sam aren't really the best of friends. You two are more like frenemies." she crossed her arms and looked at me with the 'dont lie to me' stare. "What happened?" she repeated.

I have to admit, Carly is a little scary when she gets all demanding.

"Well I have been having these weird feelings, but I dont know what that means." I told her.

"What kind of feelings? Do you think you like her?" Carly jumped and got really excited.

"Whoa whoa." I held out my hands, "Me? Like Sam? Not likely. I've just been feeling this need to protect Sam from harm. I feel like it's my job to keep her happy." I sat down and put my face in my hands. "I feel like I care about her a lot more than I used to and I have no idea why that's changed. I'm confused and scared, but I'm beginning to just give up on trying to puzzle together my feelings and just go with the flow." I rubbed my forehead, trying to rub away the headache that was forming.

"Oh Freddie!" Carly sighed and sat down next to me and rubbed my back a little. "It'll work out great. I like your idea. Just go with the flow of things, okay?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah i'll do that. Thanks for listening Carls. I think I'm going to head home now. I have a headache." I got up and walked to the door. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course! Bye Freddie." I left and headed straight into my bedroom, thankful that I didn't run into my mother. I didn't need to deal with her on top of all these crazy thoughts running through my head.

HEY! Okay so that was rushed, I know. Next week will be better! I'll work on it ASAP! I hope you liked it! Am I still in character? I know there's not a lot of Carly right now, but I'll bring her in more in the later chapters. So how am I doing? Seddie goodness? Can you tell something big is gonna happen? WOOHOO!


	5. Chapter 4

Hello people! So I'm really disappointed in myself for letting last week's chapter because I felt like I rushed it. I'm really going to try and kick it up and bring myself out of my procrastination stump with this one. Let me know in the reviews what kind of situations you want Sam and Freddie to be in! We got a whole month to make it happen for them! WHO ELSE IS TOTALLY EXCITED FOR THE NEW EPISODE? Also: I'm going to start with days of the week. I realized I'll need it for when they start school! SO I'm just going to go with this day being Sunday. Chapter 1 was a Thursday, Chapter 2 was a Friday and then Chapter 3 parts 1 and 2 were both Saturday

August 4th – Sunday

Sam P.O.V.

I couldn't stop thinking about Freddie. I kept replaying this one moment in my head.

_I had gotten off the swing and walked in front of Freddie. Before I knew what my plan was, I was leaning in. I had the strongest urge to kiss him, so I quickly moved my head and leaned in to his ear instead. My mind was so fogged up. I just wanted to kiss him. I wanted to touch his face, just to check and see if it really was as soft as it looked. I whispered something about a war because he had pushed my on the swing. I indulged myself a little and rubbed cheeks with his when I leaned up again. I pushed him off the swing as soon as I was upright, just so I could be sure he didn't see my blush. Then I took off running._

That one part of the day! I had the strongest urge to kiss Freddie. WHY ME! I can't keep having these urges. I have to stop wanting to be around him. I'm supposed to hate him! Why do I suddenly want to spend all my time with him?

Last night's sleepover didn't help at all either. Carly was interrogating me about what happened at the park almost the entire night. I said mean stuff about Freddie like usual, but every time I said an insult about him I felt this pang to my heart.

Was that guilt? Did I actually feel guilty for insulting Freddie? And WHY am I thinking of him as FREDDIE?

Freddison. Freddork. Freddifer... There it is again! Pang Pang Pang. That little shock to my heart! I have to get this to stop. Maybe if I insult him more it'll go away? PANG!

I have to get this stupid emotions under control.

I roll over and look around, trying to figure out the best way to get up without waking up Carly. We're both in her bed as usual when I sleepover. And also as usual, she took all of the blankets and she's about to fall off the bed. I'm a bed hog and she's a blanket hog. I get off the bed and walk around to shove Carly into the middle of her bed.

Once I get Carly situated without waking her up I change my clothes and use the bathroom, then I head downstairs to search for food. I want some more of Freddie's pancakes. I mean Freddork's pancakes. I'll just get used to feeling like this. I can't just stop insulting him! It's too much fun to get a rise out of him.

I freshen up in the bathroom and head downstairs for food. I eat, brush my teeth, then flop onto the couch and flip the TV on. I watch TV until Carly comes downstairs.

"Hey Sam. How long have you been up?" she asks me.

"Only an hour. Make me breakfast!" I tell her. She rolls her eyes and starts on some eggs and bacon. I know I ate already, but I was hungry again. We ate and then she cleaned up while I watched more TV. We were both watching TV for a few minutes when there was a knock and then Carly went get the door.

"Oh hey Freddie." I heard her. I internally winced. 'Freddork!' I reminded myself.

"Hey Freddork." (pang) Dangit!

"Hey Sam, Carly." he smiled at us and came all the way inside Carly's apartment. I desperatly tried to ignore the smile that crept onto my face in response. "What are we going to be doing today? School starts next week! We have to make this last week of summer the best one yet!"

His enthusiasm was contagious. I started brainstorming for ideas.

"We could go to the water park? We could have a contest to see who can eat the most ham? We could come up with new names to call Freddifer!" (pang) That is_ really _getting annoying, and I hated that look Freddie gets in his eyes every time I call him something mean.

"I like the water park idea." Carly commented. Freddie nodded. Of course he'd agree with anything Carly thought.

"I think it'd be fun! Great idea Sam" he told me with another one of those smiles. Why did he smile? He was being so smiley today. It was making being mean to him so much more difficult.

"Well we can't go today. There closed on Sunday's." Carly spoiled our plans for the day.

"Well we could just sit around here?" I suggested. "I don't want to get up unless I have to." I told them.

"Yeah I guess." Carly shrugged, "It's what we do anyway."

"Hey!" Freddie started. 'Freddloser!' "Why don't we have a movie marathon?" he suggested.

"Great!" I said at the same time Carly said "Cool!"

"We can all pick out two movies, but then we have to find a way to figure out which order to watch them in."

"I GO FIRST!" I shouted. There was no way I was going to be able to sit through any girly movie Carly was going to pick out or any sci-fi thing Freddie was likely to choose. I got up and went over to where Carly kept her movies and Freddie rolled his eyes at me and walked out to get two movies from his house. Carly bent over next to me and picked out the two girliest movies on her shelf just like I knew she would. I picked out one of Spenser's ninja movies, but then I couldn't find the one I really wanted to watch.

"Hey Carls do you have a copy of Napoleon Dynamite? That's like my favorite movie ever and I want to watch that one first."

"No I don't think I do." she told me. I let out a huge groan just as Freddie was walking back in the room.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Carly doesn't have my favorite movie." I put the ninja movie on the coffee table, crossed my arms, and sat on the couch again.

"What's your favorite movie?" Freddie asked me, putting his movies on the coffee table next to my one movie. He sat down next to me on the couch.

"Napoleon Dynamite." I told him. He laughed and I raised my fist to punch him in the arm for laughing at me. "No no! Look." he picked up the first movie off his stack to reveal that he had picked out Napoleon Dynamite as one of his movies. I put my fist down and just looked at the movie in shock.

"Wow Freddo I didn't think we'd ever agree on anything." I told him. Not so much of a pang that time! It was a pretty weak name though. I didn't even mean it as an insult that time.

"Well I know which one we're watching first then." Carly said with a laugh of her own. She put the movie in the player then sat down next to me, so that I was in the middle. We watched through Napoleon Dynamite with Freddie and I laughing at all the funny parts and Carly just kinda staring at the screen with a confused look on her face. She laughed when a corny joke came up, but she was confused for the most part. I looked at Freddie a lot during the movie. I loved the way his eyes sparkled when he laughed. I liked his smile. I really liked the way looked at me a lot during the movie too, when he thought I wouldn't notice. I did notice, though and it made me feel... good. It made me feel happy and I have no clue why. The strange comfort that had surrounded us during the movie disappeared when the credits started rolling and Carly jumped up and changed the movie to one of her romantic comedies. I sat back and shut my eyes, ready for a nap. I hated these girly movies.

I had completely zoned out. I was falling asleep and I knew it. I let myself drift off, hoping it would be a no dream nap. No such luck I found out.

_I could see Freddie. So close that a few steps and I'd be wrapped in his arms. I took those few steps and blissfully inhaled the scent that was so Freddie. It was truly indescribable. He wrapped his arms around me and I was covered with warmth and surrounded by the feeling of him. I just felt so content when I was with him. I never wanted to leave._

All too soon I woke up and looked around. There were credits rolling on the screen and some sappy song playing. I looked up and saw Freddie smiling down at me. I turned really red in the face and I shot up in my seat. Carly must have fallen asleep too because my abrupt movement caused her to groan and shift in her seat.

"Sam?" Freddie asked. I couldn't look at him. I was so embarrassed! I had actually been snuggling with Freddie! "Sam are you okay?" he asked me. Why was he so darn caring? I was trying to come up with an insult to get him off my case when Carly stood up and stretched.

"Which movie should we watch now guys?" Carly asked us. I was ready for a change of pace, so I leaned forward and picked up the ninja movie I had picked out. 

"Action movie!" I told her. "I have to run to the bathroom though. Ill be right back. Make some popcorn?" I asked her. She nodded and I hurried off without looking at Freddie at all.

I splashed some water off my face to cool off some. I can't believe I had been cuddled next to Freddie. Why Freddie? Why couldn't I have leaned onto Carly instead? That would've been WAY less awkward. I took a deep breath. I'll just go out there and pretend it never happened. He won't notice right? He won't care, right?

That was my plan and the rest of the day I stuck to it. I made Carly sit in the middle of the couch for the ninja movie, then we had lunch and I sat at the head of the table so I wouldn't have to sit across or next to Freddie. I sat on the end of the sofa and made Carly sit in the middle again for the rest of the movies and by the time night had rolled around I was feeling pretty normal again. Freddie picked up his movies and got ready to leave. Carly was in the bathroom and I was still on the sofa, stretching a little from all that sitting. I was really hoping Freddie would hurry up and get out. I didn't want him to bring up the-

"Sam you've been avoiding me all day." why can't anything ever go the way I want it to?

"I haven't been avoiding you." I mumbled.

"Yeah you have. Why wouldn't you sit next to me for the rest of the movies? All you did was fall asleep."

"Yeah so?" Couldn't he tell that I didn't want to talk about it?

"I didn't mind that you leaned on me Sam. You were a little cold so I had put my arm around you. It was no big deal." Or was it?

"Yeah I guess." I mumbled again.

"Come on Sam! I thought we had moved past the being mean and secluded part of our friendship." (PANG) I didn't even say anything bad that time! But my heart just kept hammering in my chest. I'll bet Freddie could hear it.

"We did. I mean we are. We do? I don't know. I'm not being secluded I was just a little too hot. The end of the couch is more comfortable." I told him. He needed to leave. This panging my heart was doing was getting a little extreme.

"Yeah I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow?" he looked so hopeful. He looked like he really did want to see me tomorrow. (PANG PANG) Stupid heart.

"Sure thing Freddo. I'll see ya then." I told him. He got that sparkle in his eye like he does when he laughs, and he smiled that smile that he gets when he's honestly happy.

"Bye Sam." he told me.

"Bye Freddie." I told him back. He smiled again and then left. I fell back on the couch with a huff. Why do feelings have to be so complicated? Carly came back from the bathroom and we cleaned up the popcorn bowl and from lunch and we put the movies back where they go. Spenser drove me home after that and I fell asleep that night thinking about Freddie's smile.

**GAH! I'M SO LATE IN POSTING THIS! SORRY GUYS! I had plans today and then they were canceled and then I had other things to do and then I completely forgot it was Wednesday! BUT I REMEMBERED JUST IN TIME! It's not too late right? Not at all.**

**Is it better than last week? I know it is. Am I too hard on myself? Are they still in character? How are things progressing? Too fast? Too slow? Review and tell me some situations you want to see happen! I have a whole month to fill here!**

**DISCLAIMER: iCarly and all characters in the show aren't mine. Napoleon Dynamite is also, not mine.**


	6. Chapter 5 part1

HEY! So I'm running out of ideas on what to make them do. I know I want a few more little interactions between the two of them before I can kick things up a notch, but I have no clue what situations to put them in. Any ideas?

August 5th – Monday

Freddie P.O.V.

Wow. Watching movies with Sam was great. Who would've guessed that Sam and I would have the same favorite movie? We have that in common at least. But she was acting so strange after that. She fell asleep on me and it felt so right to put my arm around her. I never wanted to move. I almost fell asleep myself, but I made myself stay awake just so I could look at Sam. She was smiling and really seemed to enjoy being so close to me.

After she woke up though, it was as if I had handcuffed her to Gibby again! Why was she avoiding me? She told me she wasn't, but I can tell when Sam lies. I've just known her that long. I was happy I would be seeing her again soon. One more week before school starts.

I'm really worried about school starting up again. I've had a lot of fan mail from iCarly viewers over the summer. A lot of them were from girls that go to our school. A few girls even moved here just so they could go to school with me! I couldn't believe it. I don't want those girls following me! I have enough trouble keeping up with Sam and Carly's girl drama, I don't need a bunch of fan girls trying to cling onto me too. And this is going to be junior year! I'm taking senior classes this year because I'm on the honors track. I'm really hoping I can keep up with the schoolwork. Right now, at this moment, at 7:32 A.M. Monday morning I vow to spend this last week before school having fun. I, Freddie Benson, vow to make myself enjoy this week. I don't know when I'll have another break!

Plus this week and next my mom will be gone! She left earlier this morning actually. It was a big deal, but she didn't wake me up. I'll just find sticky notes strewn about the house. Ugh. I hate how she always treats me like I don't know how to take care of myself.

Ah well, its time to get up. I want to talk to Carly before Sam gets there. I need to ask her about Sam. She might have an answer as to why Sam was acting so strange yesterday.

I got up and showered and ate and then brushed my teeth and walked across the hall in my socks, jeans, and a penny tee. I knocked on the door and then just went in. Carly doesn't really lock the door anymore because Sam keeps breaking the lock to get in.

"Hey Carly!" I called to her. She was sitting in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. I could see she was wearing her swimsuit under her tee shirt and shorts.

"Hey Freddie whats up? Sam should be here any minute." she told me. I walked over and sat next to her.

"Well I have a question." She nodded for me to go on, "Do you know whats up with Sam? She seems to be acting so strange. She was avoiding me all yesterday during the movies. I'm just really worried about her." I don't know why I was so worried, but I was. Maybe she felt awkward about me taking care of her when she was sick? I thought we moved that though. I thought we were finally getting to some sort of friendship territory with each other. I really want to be friends with Sam, instead of frenemies. She's so much fun to hang out with! She's funny and thoughtful and nice when she wants to be. When she forgets I'm there, it seems. And then she looks over at me, our eyes meet, and its back to the arguing. But no matter how many names she calls me, I always feel my heart beat a little faster in those moments when our eyes meet.

"Yeah I noticed that too. Do you like Sam's hair?" Carly asked. Well that was random.

"Yeah I think its beautiful." I responded without thinking. She smiled this smug 'I knew it' smile at me.

"What?" I asked, getting nervous. "What'd I do? What did Sam do? She's gonna kill me isn't she!" I stood up really fast. I just called Sam's hair beautiful. Why did I say that out loud? Carly will tell Sam and then Sam will punch me around for a while.

"Woah woah. Calm down Freddie." Carly laughed at me. "It was just a test. See, I think I know what's going on between you two." She smiled at me and giggled a little. I sat down slowly and looked at her, suddenly very curious and hopeful. Could Carly really have the answer to my problem?

"Well? What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"You two like each other! It's SO obvious!" I felt all hope drain from my body. Sam and I? Like each other? Was she serious? This was such a joke.

"What? You've got to be kidding. Sam couldn't ever like me like that. She's always abusing me! Verbally _and_ physically!"

"So Sam couldn't ever like you like that, but you could like her like that. I think you should work on it. Be a little extra nice. Do something sweet every now and then, just to test her reactions. Please? You two would be so great together! I promise!" Carly was now done with her cereal and putting the bowl in the sink. I was saved from answering when there was a knock on the door. Carly went to go get it and I put my head down on the table.

I couldn't believe this. But I guess, in a way, it was a logical assumption. I found myself wanting to be around Sam more. Just Sam. Like hanging out without Carly around. It was odd, but I didn't think anything of it. And then there was the smiling. I found myself wanting to smile at her more, just to see if she would smile back. I love to look at her smile. I thought over what Carly had told me. Try something sweet? Like what? Maybe I could cook her breakfast one morning this week. Just to see how she reacts, like Carly said. I'll do that. I'm starting to warm up to the idea of Sam and I. Her names aren't _too _mean and her punches really don't hurt anymore. So I've made up my mind. The fun this week will be trying to be sweet to Sam. Wow.. never thought that would be a goal of mine.

"Hey Freddo, whats wrong?" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I sat up and found Sam looking down at me with... was that worry?... in her eyes. I smiled at her without realizing what I was doing.

"Yeah I'm fine Sam. Just doing some thinking." She smiled back. Gosh I really love her smile. I noticed she was wearing her swimsuit under her clothes too. "Whats with the swimsuit? Carly's wearing one too."

"I thought we were going to the water park today because it was closed yesterday." She told me. Her hand was still on my shoulder. I liked it there. It felt great.

"Huh? Oh water park. Yeah! Sounds like fun. I'll go get changed." I got up and Sam took her hand off my shoulder. I could think a little more clearly now, but I missed the contact.

"Be fast Freddie! We want to get there early so the crowds aren't hogging all the rides." Carly told me.

"Yeah yeah I'll be quick." I told her. I hurried back to my apartment, changed, then found myself looking in the mirror. Could I do anything nice for Sam today? I packed a beach bag and packed two towels, sunscreen, my wallet and phone, my keys, and then a few fat cakes in case Sam got hungry. That would be nice for her, right? To pull out a snack for her if she got hungry? I hope that was something nice.

HEY GUYS! Super sorry to cut it off here, but I'm having a little writers block. I don't know if I want something to happen at the water park or not. I'll decide and post it up as soon as I write it. This will be another two part chapter. SORRY YALL!


End file.
